


Midnight cookies

by CatieCat



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Cookies, Delivery Boy Keith, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Midnight cookies, Motorcycles, Smut, Voltron, Voltron college, bi lance, college klance, manager allura, midnight desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieCat/pseuds/CatieCat
Summary: Nothing in this world will treat the stress of an all-nighter like midnight cookies and if those cookies happen to be delivered by a too cute Keith Kogane. I guess it’s just Lance’s lucky night.





	1. Cutest delivery boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm going to try for some slow burn fluffy stuff in the beginning of this fic, so any warnings are for later on in the chapters. Tell me what you liked or any weird grammar that's bothering you in the comments. I always appreciate constructive criticism, thanks! Enjoy!

“Lance come on we still have 4 more slides to finish before we can start practicing this B.S. of a presentation,” said Pidge from the bed.

“Hey, its midnight I’m calling break time,” Lanced called over his shoulder as he entered the common living area of the apartment. “Besides,” he said poking through the pantry “We don’t present til 9 a.m. tomorrow.” Finding nothing to his liking he moved on to the fridge. “That’s a whole 9 hours to get it together!” 

“9 a.m. this morning actually,” said Pidge adjusting their glasses “and sleep should probably be worked in there somewhere too.” 

Ignoring his team mate’s logical concerns Lance’s eyes caught a small flyer stuck to the fridge proclaiming ‘Midnight cookies!’  
“OOoooh, now this is what I’m talking about,” Said Lance as he started dialing the number on the front of the flyer. 

“Lance! Seriously, we do not have time to be….” Pidge paused to read the menu that had been shoved in their face. “Oh my lord, they have brownie al mode?!” 

Lance smiled as Pidge snatched the menu from his hand to better peruse the tempting desserts. 

“Could you guys keep it down a little bit?” said Hunk coming out of his room with a yawn. “Don’t tell me you still haven’t finished that group project,” he continued rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his yellow PJs. “Whoa! Are we getting midnight cookies!?” exclaimed Hunk after seeing the menu in Pidges hand. “Ooh, I’m going to need a minute, cookies of this caliber deserve the respect of a well thought out order.” 

“Not waiting, phone is ringing.” Lance smirked. “Better decide now.”

Hunk and Pidge nearly tore the menu in half trying to look through all the chocolate-y goodness that was the Midnight Cookies menu.

“Yes, hello, I’d like to place an order for delivery.”  
“Brownies al Mode!”  
“Triple Chocolate cookies!” 

Lance covered his exposed ear from the loud panicked shouting as he walked away from his roommates to order in peace. “Yeah, that’s right.” he said confirming the order a few minutes later. “Oh yeah, almost forgot, I request your cutest delivery boy,” flirted Lance into the phone. 

“Ha!” laughed the woman taking his order. “I’ll see what I can do,” she said jokingly before hanging up. 

When running a business of delivering desserts in the middle of the night you run into a lot of immature a**holes, especially in a college town. Most of them too drunk or too high or a mixer of both to get their own fix for the night.

Allura hung up the phone genuinely amused for once at the last minute cheeky remark from the latest cookie order. It was a nice change from the usual slurred come-ons thrown her way over the phone. ‘But who to send?’ she thought. 

Looking across the kitchen she eyed Shiro already getting the order together at the prep station. She watched his well sculpted arms and shoulders as he moved to gather supplies. He squatted to get a topping from a lower shelf and her eyes went elsewhere. ‘He is definitely not getting the cutest delivery boy, over my dead body.’

“Hmm,” she checked the time. Keith should be back any minute from the latest deliveries. A smirk instantly formed on her lips at the thought of someone trying to flirt with Keith. Allura had watched Keith have many an interaction with interested customers in the shop. All ended in disaster for the flirt-er and confusion on Keith’s part. That boy just did not give people the time of day or notice when they were giving it to him. If anyone wanted to get that message across to Keith they would have to be super blunt about it.  
The back door opened and beeped announcing the presence of a returning employee. 

“Hey Keith, you got a few more coming your way!” shouted Allura to the back of the building. 

Keith wordlessly dropped his helmet on the counter and started loading up the latest order into the insulated bags. This wasn’t the only job on Keith’s Calendar. He worked most days at a mechanic shop and then by design got this job to take up his nights. It had been a long night, his busy schedule was definitely running him down. Still, taking a semester off from school hadn’t been the distraction Keith had thought it was going to be. 

The wind blew past Keith as he navigated the small college town roads on his Motorcycle. He starred ahead and took in the light blue washed scenery around him. Keith looked forward to the clear nights the most, there was something a little magical about an empty moonlit road. Keith arrived at the apartment building earlier than he would’ve liked, but he would be back on the road soon enough.


	2. Late night ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a surprise at his front door and so does Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Surprise! If you're here the day this goes up its early because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and I didn't want to rely on having wifi to make sure the post went up on time. I would rather it be early than late. Enjoy!

Keith hadn’t expected anyone he knew to answer the door at his current order’s apartment building. So when he heard his name when the door opened he was caught off guard.

“What?”

“You’re Keith right? Keith Kogane.” Lance said eyeing the boy up and down. “I would know that mullet anywhere.” ‘Among other things,’ he didn’t say.

“And who are you?” answered Keith bluntly, cookies still in hand. 

Pidge and Hunk had framed themselves around their friend in anticipation of sweet chocolate goodness. “Keith right, nice. Here is your money sir,” said Hunk interjecting himself into the conversation. Handing over the twenty dollar bill he added “You can keep the change.” Hunk grabbed the box and he and Pidge practically ran to the small kitchen to start sorting through the treasures that had arrived on their doorstep. Like a little gift from heaven delivered in the middle of the night. 

“Alright then, thanks for the tip.” He said customer service voice activated. “Enjoy the cookies,” Keith turned to leave with a small wave.

“Whoa hey, you disappeared out of nowhere and now you’re doing it again?” 

Keith was already heading down the first flight of stairs. “Look I don’t know you, sorry.” 

“Oh! No way! Come on, Keith and Lance, head to head, we were rivals!” proclaimed Lance heading down the stairs after the boy in the red jacket. “We competed on every assignment in Professor Coran’s class AND in his monthly club.” 

“Competitors huh? Weren’t you that kid that sat in the back? Big group of loud people? Flirted with every girl you came across?” Keith asked when he bothered to actually take a second to look at Lance. “Had no idea you were comparing yourself to me so much or really trying in that class.” He said putting on his helmet with a smirk. “Well it’s been great catching up Lance, but I don’t do this for kicks. I have more deliveries to get to.” He started his motorcycle.

Lance stood in front of the revving bike and put his hands over Keith’s on the handle bars. “Oh no, we are not done here. I saw how you looked over those assignment lists making sure your name was always the top. We competed and you know it, now why did you leave?” 

Lance confidently starred him down, he very well couldn’t just run someone down in the middle of a parking lot. Lance’s hands felt warm even through the leather of his riding gloves. Keith’s hands twitched and tightened around the handle bars unintentionally and he broke eye contact. He paused for a moment looking away. He decided. 

“Get on.”

Lance’s smile froze on his face. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Keith said grabbing a spare helmet from under the back part of the seat. “I don’t have time to hang around here.” He tossed him the helmet. “So, get on.”

“You asking me on a date, hotness?” he asked putting on the helmet, “Because I’m going to have to say hell yes.” He finished with a wink. 

Keith huffed, “You know what, never mind.”

“Oh no you don’t.” said Lance jumping onto the back of the motorcycle before Keith could take off without him. 

Lance didn’t think about hot cookies and ice cream back up in his cozy apartment with his friends. He definitely didn’t think about that work in progress of a project he had waiting for him upstairs either. The only thing passing through Lance’s head when he got on that motorcycle was how cute Keith looked when he had looked away and blushed. There was no way he was letting this boy get away from him again. 

 

“Hey could you check and see if Lance is done talking with that Keith guy yet. This has been fun but we really need to practice our presentation now,” said Pidge putting down the rest of the brownie and ice cream deciding to save it for later. 

“Sure.” Hunk paused his cookie eating at the window, “huh, you don’t think that guy parked on the other side of the building do you?” 

“Maybe, why?” 

“‘Cause, I don’t see them.” 

“Hm.. I’ll go check out my window then, it will be easier to yell at him from there anyway,” said Pidge closing the box of yummies and standing up. 

“Hey, Hunk.” Pidge called back to the living room, “Are you sure they aren’t out there?” 

“Yeah, positive.” He said turning back to his cookies. “Why?”

“Because they’re not on this side of the parking lot either.” Pidge said with slight concern. “Where’s my phone?” Their eyebrows tensed with worry. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Said Hunk finishing up the last of his cookies. “His name was Keith right?” 

“What does that have to do with it?” asked pidge while typing.

“So, I was in Lance’s room and kind of found his diary.” He said putting away all the sweets. “If that’s the Keith I think it is the only concern we should have is if he strikes out and comes back all pouty.” He chuckled.

“Okay first, diary reading equals not okay. We’ve been over this.” Pidge sighed. “And second, he better be coming back, we have a presentation due in 8 hours!”

 

 

Lance’s arms felt just as warm wrapped around Keith’s waist as his hands had felt earlier. 

Keith’s days had become mirror images of each other. Wake up, go to the shop, go home, work Midnight Cookies deliveries, go home, sleep, and repeat. No, matter the amount of hours he put into his jobs nothing seemed enough to truly distract him, but he wasn’t ready to face his demons. Not yet, he wanted more time to try to ignore real life if not just ware himself out on work. These jobs weren’t doing enough to distract him from his thoughts, though. If nothing else they almost made it easier to think, easier to over think, and easier to worry. Keith’s thoughts were firmly focused on the arms around his waist at the moment and the warm body pressed to his back. 

Lance’s heart was pounding. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, most likely his roommates wondering where he had gone so suddenly. He was more preoccupied with hoping Keith couldn’t feel his erratic heart through his jacket. 

The ride back to Midnight Cookies was too short. 

“So you never answered before, is this a date?”

“No,” said Keith taking off his helmet. “This is me letting you tag along while I work.” 

“Huh, any chance of me taking over driving, then?” Lance said sliding into the driver’s seat as Keith got up. He started turning the handle bars participating in an imaginary race, making motor noises. 

“Oh, no way!” said Keith quickly grabbing the keys out of the ignition. 

“You know I drive a motorcycle too.” 

Keith was already walking away and Lance happily watched him go. Reminded him of every time he had watched him walk out of class. “We should race some time!” called Lance as Keith reached for the door.

“Ha!, You’re on!” replied Keith as he opened the door wearing the first smile of the night. 

 

 

‘That’s new’ thought Allura when the smiling Keith came through the door. She hadn’t seen him wearing a non-customer service smile since they hired him a month ago.

She noticed some movement from beside the store. “Hey Keith, did you know there’s someone on your motorcycle?” said Allura from the front of the store. Her eyes went wide at the realization that Keith had come back from that flirty guy’s order with a person. ‘Guess he just wasn’t getting the right kind of flirting,’ she thought to herself.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah he’s a friend from class,” said Keith looking for the next order not making eye contact.

She gave him a questioning look and said nothing. Allura’s eyebrows raised slightly and she sighed to herself. “Shiro just took out the last of the call in orders,” She said putting a stop to his distracted looking. “And it doesn’t seem like we’ll get many more since it has slowed down,” she said checking her watch. “You can head out now if you want or I can find you something to do around here.” she looked up wondering if he would take the offer. 

He did. 

“Thanks Allura,” he said quickly clocking out before she could change her mind and grabbing his helmet. ‘Better be thanking me in the morning too.’ She thought to herself with a knowing look on her face. That boy deserved a fun night and if that got her some alone time with Shiro too then it was a win win as far as she was concerned. 

“No problem, be safe!” she called as he headed for the door.

Keith looked back with a blank face. ”I’m a great driver you know that.” 

She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. “Of course. Yeah, exactly what I meant.” She said waving him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookout for chapter 3 in 2 weeks! Thanks for Reading!


	3. Morning talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight rides turn into morning talks for Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everybody! This chapter came out a little longer than what I usually write. Hope you all like it!

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!?!??!!?” The bright little screen in Lance’s hand proclaimed. “Hello?” “You okay, bud?” “What happened?” The earlier messages read. 

“Sorry, got a little distracted,” Lance typed back feeling a little bad about ditching his friends. “I’ll be back in the morning.” 

“IT IS MORNING!!!” came the instant reply. 

He put his buzzing phone back in his pocket as Keith came back out of the building. He ignored the phone in favor of watching Keith walk towards him.

“Hey, I know my good looks can be a big distraction, but forgetting how to do your job is going a bit far.” 

Lance’s comment was met with a confused look from Keith.

“You forgot the Cookies dude.” Finished Lance inclining his head back toward the building.

“Done for the night,” said Keith putting his helmet back on. 

He paused, Lance wasn’t letting him on the front of the motorcycle. “Seriously?” said Keith exasperated.

“Fine,” said Lance making room for Keith in front of him. “But, I’m totally driving this baby at one point.” 

Keith gave him a look stating plainly he would not be as he got on the motorcycle.

“Since you’re finally free for the night we should totally ride around for a bit.” Said Lance excitedly pointedly ignoring the continuous buzzing in his pocket. “Maybe go hit a few bars.”

“Uh, Not really my style.” Replied Keith almost apologetically. 

“Oh, I see how it is. Trying to get me alone are you?” continued Lance not giving up on the evening. 

“Not what I meant at all.” Keith dead panned. 

“Okay well,” Lance leaned back on the bike striking a thinking face. “I have a good one, my favorite spot on campus.” 

“Isn’t most of the Campus closed down for the night?” replied Keith a skeptical look on his face.

“What, you scared or something?” Lance teased with a smirk. 

 

 

“Turn here,” said Lance leaning forward and further into Keith as he sped down the campus roads.

“There!” yelled Lance pointing to their left. “Here it is, best spot on campus.” Lance said smugly as Keith brought the bike to a stop on the sidewalk and pulled off his helmet to have a better look around.

“A pond is your favorite place on campus?” said Keith unimpressed kicking down the motorcycle stand. 

“Hey, this is a great spot.” Lance jumped off the motorcycle and grabbed Keith’s hand to pull him towards the benches.

It was just far enough away from real fall weather to still have lightening bugs lighting up the outdoor space. Little orbs played across the water as Lance sat down claiming his favorite bench closest to the water. Street lights set off a small glow around the parameter of the park, blocking off the moonlight.  
“The fountains are off, but this is nice too.” Lance starred off across the large body of water, rippling every so often from bugs and fish. “Quiet.”

Keith was still standing. “Lance, why are we here?” 

‘Thought it would be a good place to confess my undying love for you’ Lance thought and didn’t say. “You’re not into the loud crowded bar scene right?” he said instead. “This is probably as far away from that you’re going to get.” 

“True,” Said Keith sitting down next to him. “Thanks by the way.”

Lance’s attention went quickly to his companions face. “For what?” 

“I – well I didn’t really think anyone would notice if I was gone a semester.” Said Keith looking over the water. Avoiding looking at Lance he continued. “It was just a hard summer back home and I needed time off and it hasn’t been the break I thought it was going to be this semester.” He leaned back in the bench not looking away from the calming water. “What I’m trying to say is, I needed this.” He smiled looking down and lightly kicking the gravel around the bench. “Just getting out of my routine, hanging out with someone, and driving around town with them.” 

Lance continued to stare at Keith even though he wasn’t looking back at him. Lance’s mind caught on the words ‘hanging out’ very not date sounding. ‘Oh well’ he thought to himself. He had time, he hoped, trying not to check his phone. 

“Sorry, I didn’t really remember you.” Said Keith running his fingers through his hair, finally able to turn back to Lance. 

“Hey, No problem!” said Lance trying not to blush at the long confession. “Glad I could help out.” He replied trying to bring a lighter mood to the night. “And you’re pretty fun to be around too, you know when you drop the attitu-“

“HEY!” came a shout from the main student body building. “What are you two doing out there?” 

“Uh-oh, time to go.” Said Lance jumping up and grabbing the keys.

“This part of the campus is off limits!” The burly man with the flashlight continued to shout.

“Sorry about that, just got lost looking for the bathroom!” yelled Keith sarcastically back to Campus security with a grin.

Lance got to the motorcycle first and hopped on in front. 

“Come on!” said Keith smile dropping at the sight of Lance in his spot.

“No time to argue now,” said Lance with a grin, gesturing to the quickly approaching security guard. He started the motorcycle as Keith got on behind and they took off down the sidewalk toward the main road. 

 

 

“Where did Keith get to?” asked Shiro coming in from the last delivery before starting up the closing process.

“We were pretty slow so I sent him home, but I wouldn’t expect him to be there when you get back tonight,” replied Allura waiting for his reaction.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I mean your friend showed up here with a boy on his ride, a pretty cute boy at that.” She said with a smile and a quick eye brow wiggle.

“So, you thought he was cute, huh?” he said purposefully repressing the shocked reaction Allura was clearly looking forward to.

“What?” blushed Allura. “I mean just from an objective perspective, it doesn’t mean I’m attracted to a stranger.” She said becoming overly focused on her counter cleaning. “I mean I need to know someone for a bit, you know?” Finishing up that counter she moved to the next and added, “His ears were a little weird anyway.” 

Shiro laughed next to her. “No need to get so worked up about it.” He finished leaning up against the counter. Her eyes wandered over his arms a bit before making it to his face. “Anyway, I’m not too sure about that. You Know Keith, he’s not exactly the most observant when it comes to romantic situations and honestly I don’t really think he’s open to anything right now.” He said grabbing a rag to help wipe down all the steel surfaces. “This is just coming from someone who has known him a bit longer.” He looked down with a stern thinking face. 

“What?” 

“Well it’s not really my story to tell, but Keith hit a pretty big rough patch in his personal life this year and long story short I do hope he’s putting himself out there more.” He said with a sad smile. “It sounds corny, but he deserves to be happy again.” 

Allura reached for the broom, “I got the feeling he had been through some hard times. I just assumed it was financial with how much he works.” 

“Yeah, not quite,” Was all Shiro added.

Allura didn’t push the subject, there were certainly parts of her personal life she wouldn’t want anyone knowing either. 

“Well guess you’re on dish duty tonight,” she said light heartedly trying to lift the mood. She threw an apron his way.

Shiro easily caught the apron before it hit his face. “You got it boss,” he said with a smile wanting to go back to their normal relaxed banter as well. 

 

 

Once safely off campus Lance parked the Motorcycle in a closed drug store parking lot. 

“Woo!” Lance exclaimed taking off his helmet and turning around to a face a laughing Keith. “That was awesome!” 

“Yeah, Yeah it was,” said Keith running his fingers through his hair and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. 

“This thing is wild,” said Lance patting the front of the red motorcycle. 

“Yeah, it can be a little touchy to handle sometimes, but it’s a good kitty.” Said Keith touching the side fondly, “Kinda the reason I don’t usually let other people drive, but you were actually pretty good.” He finished with a shy smile. 

“You call your motorcycle kitty?” Laughed Lance. 

“What’s wrong with naming your ride?” Keith defended his ride.

“Nothing!” explained Lance holding up his hands, “Just cute is all.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “Mine is named Blue.” 

Keith laughed, “Very original.” 

His eyes didn’t leave Keith’s smirking lips as he made fun of his naming skills.

The escape may have been over, but Lance could still feel the adrenaline running through his veins. Exhaustion and the high of an escape formed the perfect mix for bad decision making. His hand brushed by Keith’s hair and rested on his neck. He pressed their lips together. 

Keith Froze. His helmet dropped to the ground. 

Lance immediately pulled back after hearing the crash of the helmet and feeling the stiffness of Keith’s body pressed next to his. “Ah! I’m really sorry man, did.. did I read this completely wrong?” He said his face and ears tinted red. “God, I’m an idiot.” Lance couldn’t look at him. 

Keith could only stare at the flustered Lance. He needed to tell him, it wasn’t right to just sit there while Lance panicked. 

Lance continued with flamboyant hand motions. “It’s just, the class and you were always so cool and put together and I never really got a chance to go for it and now you’re here and riding around and I just thou-“

Lance was suddenly in Keith’s arms being pulled tightly to his chest. Lance could feel Keith’s breathe tickling the baby hairs on the back of his neck. He gasped at the sudden closeness and goosebumps formed down his arms. “Its fine,” He said into Lance’s neck. “I just- I don’t know if I can do this right now. I want to, I do, but – “

BEEP!!! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! A big yellow jeep swerved into the parking lot. 

“What the hell?!” exclaimed Keith face red as he let go of Lance and almost fell off the bike.

Lance caught him and explained, “Don’t worry, I know that jeep.” 

As the vehicle came to a stop an angry Pidge appeared. 

“Uh, oh.” Said Lance not expecting Pidge to be in Hunk’s ride. 

“Alright lover boy, you’re coming with me,” said pidge grabbing Lance and pulling him off the bike and towards the bigger vehicle. “We have a presentation to finish.” 

“Pidge, I am super super duper sorry!!!” Apologized Lance with his hands clasped in a prayer position as if trying to appease an ancient and malevolent god. Which he might as well have been with the look of murder in Pidge’s eyes.

“But I really really, need just a second more time.” Pleaded Lance to his friend.

“Please,” Lance stage whispered. “I really really like this guy and he doesn’t even have my number yet.” “Just let me have a-“

Pidge pushed him back towards Keith, not wanting to hear his pleas. “Make it quick.” 

“Thanks! I totally owe you for this.” Lance said brightly turning back to Keith. 

“So uh, I kind of have to go,” Said Lance embarrassedly. “But we should totally do this again sometime.” He finished brightening up. “You mind?” asked Lance holding out his hand for Keith’s phone. 

“Oh, uh.” Keith’s hands fumbled as he got his phone out of his jacket pocket. He almost dropped his phone in his nervousness, but Lance caught it. “Sorry, thanks.” 

“No problem.” Lance’s eyebrows shot up at the bulkiness of the communicator in his hand. ‘Oh dear lord, he uses a FLIP PHONE?!’ Lance thought but didn’t say. It had been awhile since he had used such an old model, but lance found the contacts and put in his info. He held his jokes in like a champ, there would be other times to make fun of Keith about his phone choices, first impressions where not that time.

“Huh, so how did she find you? “ Keith asked looking down at the new contact. 

“Probably tracked my phone, I hope.” Said Lance suspiciously eyeing the traffic cameras. “And Pidge is a boy, by the way.” 

“Oh, damn. Sorry!” Keith said sincerely turning his attention to Pidge.

“No, Problem, but I really do need your boyfriend now.” He said grabbing Lance once again. “You can have him back after the presentation tomorrow.” Getting in the Jeep. “I mean this morning.” he corrected himself sighing.

Keith’s eyebrows raised at the use of the word boyfriend. He found himself smiling slightly at Lance’s use of finger guns as he was dragged away. ‘What a dork.’

“Seriously, text me sometime.” Lance said with a smile and a wink getting in the Jeep. 

 

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good cliff hanger, actually kinda hate them, but come back in two weeks to find out why Lance didn't get a text back and the reason for Keith's disappearance in the first place. Lots to unload next chapter! 
> 
> Guessing games for next chapter are always welcome in the comments, even if you're here after the update. Thanks everyone for reading so far, love hearing your opinions on how things are going. See ya in 2 weeks.


	4. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally gets his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading, as always love to hear what you guys have to say about the story so far. Enjoy!

“What happened!?” Lance lamented to his friend for what seemed to be the thousandth time. “I mean what if I accidentally entered my number wrong? That thing was like a thousand years old.” Said Lance rubbing his face. “Did I tell you it was a flip phone? A FLIP PHONE Hunk!” His hands fell from his face in defeat to hit the counter.

“Yes, yes you did.” said Hunk preparing dinner. The three roommates had come to the agreement of taking turns with dinner preparation, but after quite a few failed tries by both Lance and Pidge Hunk had taken it upon himself to take up the cooking responsibilities of the apartment. On rare occasions he would strictly supervise the cooking of the other two. “Just be patient, he’ll call when he calls.” He finished starting to plate his master piece.

“I know, but it’s been three whole days already Hunk! Three!” exclaimed Lance his body slumping over what little of a kitchen counter they had. “Even if he does, how exactly am I going to be able to win him over with my mad meme game when he can’t even get gifs, I mean even emoji’s are off the table.” He stared down sadly at his phone. “I’ll have to use semi colons and parentheses like some kind of barbarian.” Hunk just nodded his head while heading over to the dining room table letting Lance vent.

“I mean what if it broke or something? Old phones do that right?” Lance continued trying to get to a logical conclusion. He picked up a plate as well following Hunk to the small table.

“Hmm, sorry buddy,” Hunk said with a sad look, “But Pidge was making fun of that thing last night saying it was a Nokia right?” 

“Yeah, so?” said Lance without comprehension. 

“That thing isn’t breaking down for a good long while.” He finished trying to enjoy his dinner. 

Lance glared down at his phone. “whatever.” He said throwing the phone onto the couch.

The phone buzzed.

Lance ran across the room and fumbled grabbing at the phone. He was quickly disappointed by Pidge’s name at the top of the screen the preview for the message simply stating, “Gotcha!” 

“Not funny Pidge.” Said Lance lightly kicking Pidge’s door as he walked by it. ‘Damn the thin walls in student housing’ he thought pocketing the phone and getting back to dinner. 

 

 

It had been 4 days with no contact.

“So, I know I never stop talking about it but hear me out,” lamented Lance.

Pidge sighed from across the table while people milled around them in the lunch room completely unaware of the drama unfolding at the back corner table.

“I at least know where he works. So, how creepy would it be to ask about him there?” Lance asked with a hopeful smile towards his friend. 

“Um. I’m going to have to say very, Lance.” He replied with a bored face looking over the laptop in front of him. “Very creepy.” Pidge reiterated as to say please do not do that.`

“Fiiiine.” Lance groaned. “I won’t go to his work.” He said laying his head down on the table in defeat his lip slightly pouting. 

“I know you’re really into this Keith guy, but maybe you should just let it go,” offered Pidge unhelpfully. 

“I would, but he – I don’t know Pidge. I really thought there was something going on there.” His eyes were glued to the table. 

“You sure?” his face skeptical, “Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you can be pretty pushy when you get into flirt mode.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay?” defended Lance. He got up from the table. “Look, I’m not going to get much done here. I’m heading back to the apartment,” he said putting his papers back in his bag and grabbing the left over trash from lunch. “I just need to ride this thing out.”   
“Alright, hope it helps.” Said Pidge not looking up from his computer. “See ya later.” 

 

 

Taking Blue for a spin always seemed to clear out Lance’s brain. Just him the road and-

‘Keith?!’ Lance thought flying past a big metal body shop on Blue. ‘No, couldn’t be’ he shook the thought away and focused on the road ahead. 

He braked and made an illegal u turn at the light. ‘No harm in checking’ he thought to himself making a fluid turn and heading back towards the big building. 

Parking in the lot next to the red motorcycle that had caught his eye, he’s sure it’s Keith’s now. “What’s up kitty?” he said patting the bike fondly. 

‘Two jobs? Really?’ he thought looking up at the big building with its big windowed garage doors. ‘Well it’s not like I went to the cookie place,’ thought Lance heading up towards the building. ‘This is just total coincidence and very much not creepy. At all. Right?’ he thought opening the door to the shop. A small bell dinged on the door announcing his presence. 

“What can I help you with son?” said the older man in work overalls looking up from his beat up computer at his old metal desk.

Lance hadn’t really thought out what to say before going into the building. 

“I’m actually just looking for my…” Lance started and hesitated, “friend Keith, he around?” 

“Yeah, he-“ The older man started with a bored stare pointing a thumb behind himself. 

“Finally got that rusted bolt off,” Keith came through the swinging black door talking to his manager not noticing someone had come in the main office. “What do you want me to do with th-,“ He froze when his eyes met Lance’s. 

“What’s up buddy?” asked Lance casually. Lance found it easier to not make assumptions when it came to places of employment and sexuality, especially in the south. This wasn't the time to be flirty.

“Uh, hey Lance,” he turned to his boss and asked a quick, “Hey, would you mind if I take a break before going back to the Honda?” 

“Sure, don’t be too long, though,” replied the old man as he headed to the back of the shop.

“Mind talking outside,” asked Keith walking past him and holding open the front door. 

“Yeah,” Lance said looking back at the swinging shop door the old man had gone through. “No problem.” 

Lance had been expecting to get rejected big time. He had just followed the guy to work however on accident it may have been, Pidge was right this was creepy. He was getting ready for the barrage of insults when Keith apologized instead.

“Look, I’m sorry, I’ve taken so long getting back to you,” said Keith leaning up against his bike, looking Lance in the eyes. “I tried telling you when you – you kissed me that I wasn’t really ready for something like this.” He continued his eyes going to the ground. “There’s a reason for that and I probably should’ve told you then too. Because it wouldn’t be right to hide this from you if you really want a relationship with me.” His hand went to the back of his head to mess with the longer hair in his nervousness. “You have a right to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Lance starred down Keith with concern. It wasn’t like him to ramble. “Does it have to do with why you’re not going to school right now?” he asked trying to fit the pieces together. 

“Yeah,” said Keith crossing his arms in front of himself. “I uh, got kicked out.” He spit out. He had only told Shiro and that was months ago it felt cathartic to tell another person. 

“What?!” exclaimed Lance. “Of school? How? Your grades have always been awesome, what happened?” Concern and confusion hitting his face at once.

Keith mock laughed. “I wish,” he said bitterly. “My house, Lance, I got kicked out by…my family.” He finished finally looking back up, waiting for Lance’s reaction.

“Oh, oh. Wow, I’m sorry,” was all Lance could get out as his face fell. All the hesitation finally made sense to Lance now. Keith had never been one to shy away from things or be unsure of anything in his life or at least in Professor Coran’s class. And if the reason Lance thought he was kicked out for was correct everything made even more sense. 

“So, if you really still want to do this thing, you should know there won’t be any awkward family meetups just some open hostility if I ever see him again.” 

Lance’s worst fear after figuring out he was Bi was that his family would disown him if he ever wanted to go out with a guy. Lance had been one of the fortunate ones. Keith apparently had not. He wanted so badly to hold Keith or at least reach out a hand.

“I was going to try to patch it up with him, maybe lie and hide any future relationships, but I really don’t want to.” He said with a sad smile, “With you being here - You’ve made me really have to think about what I want to do about this instead of just ignoring the problem like I have been these last couple of months.” He locked eyes with Lance, “And I’ve finally decided I don’t want to appease my dad. I want to live my life, however hard that may be, the way I want to live it. And if that means he doesn’t want to be a part of my life because I date men then fine. His loss.” He said confidently. “Paying for school and living expenses will be harder but so be it. I’m not going to pretend to be something I’m not.” The nervous shakiness had left his voice and the fiery confidence had returned .

Lance smiled at the last part of Keith’s speech. The take no shit attitude and confident Keith were back and Lance had missed them both more than he knew until that moment.

“So what do you say?” Keith asked with a flirty smile. “Want to take this on?” gesturing to himself. 

Lance never backed down from a challenge. Especially when it was coming from Keith.

“One condition. We are so going on a date,” Lance said excitedly in the body shop parking lot. He was finally going to go out with Keith and maybe cheer him up a bit. “A real, go to a place with other people around and eat and have fun date.” He stated the last conditions as if he expected Keith to oppose them. 

"Ha! Deal." He laughed. “You know I’m not that anti-social right?” Keith put his hand on his hip. “I’m not scared of people or anything.” He said with a smirk and a bit of disdain. 

“Cool, the jukebox it is, this Thursday work?” Lance asked excitedly, keeping his eyes on Keith for a reaction.

“Works for me.” He said without recognizing the name. He could look the place up later if he remembered. 

“So I guess I’ll uh, see you then?” Lance said as he reached out to touch him but faltering halfway glancing up toward the heavily windowed building of Keith’s work. Rule number one of dating: Don’t get your date fired from their day job.

“Absolutely,” said Keith with a soft smile watching Lance’s unsure expressions.

Lance was already on his Motorcycle when Keith tipped his chin up and kissed him. Lance's eyes stayed open in surprise for a split second before closing and melting into the light kiss. As Keith pulled away Lance leaned into him trying to prolong the kiss and almost tipping his bike. “Looking forward to it.” He said letting go of Lance’s stunned face and making his way back towards the shop with a small wave.

Lance started up Blue but stayed a little longer to watch Keith walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to check this out! See you next time for the first date!


	5. Sweet talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Here we are, first date time! or at least the official one. Hope you guys like it!

“Oh my god,” Keith groaned seeing the big sign on the door, “Its Karaoke night?”

“Best night of the week.” Replied Lance holding the door open for the reluctant Keith. “Drinking while watching other drunks hop up on stage to sing terribly is prime entertainment.” 

Keith crossed his arms and gave Lance an unconvinced look.

“Hey, I know it might seem annoying sober but after a few drinks I promise you’ll be having fun.” He said entering the bar behind Keith.

The lights flashed with the music and since it was earlier in the night they managed to snag a small booth. By the second drink Keith was actually singing along with a few of the songs along with the drunks on stage and most of the people in the crowd. ‘When everyone is singing along it makes it less embarrassing for the people on stage’ Keith thought, ‘no wonder so many people go up there.’

“Next up Lance! With ‘Sweet talk’ by Saint Motel!” announced the overly enthusiastic bar employee. Keith’s eyes quickly went from watching the stage to his date for an explanation. 

“Be right back,” said Lance with a wink.

Keith’s face went from shock to an unbelieving smile as he took another drink and watched Lance saunter up to the stage like he owned the place. 

“Hello ladies and gentlemen,” Said lance in his usual flirty tone as bop-y intro music played over head. “This one goes out to a date I never thought I would get.”

Keith firmly placed his eyes anywhere but on the stage.

“Ooooh when it's cold, mm, I get warm, just thinking of you.” He began looking at Keith.

Keith wondered why the heat was going up in the bar. At least there were only a few people seated around them that had noticed them together. It wasn’t like the whole bar knew he was singing to Keith. The embarrassment faded a bit. 

“When I'm alone, mm, I stare at stars, and hope, dreams, come true.” He winked. 

The alcohol had definitely increased his confidence, if that were somehow possible. 

“You're probably not aware, that I'm even here.” 

“Well you might not know I exist, But I don't even care!” Keith could see why Lance chose the song he did. It fit Lance’s attitude well especially when it came to flirting, over confident to a fault.

The chorus was next and as it hit Lance moved off stage. So much for Keith being anonymous. 

“Sweet talk!” he sang loudly.

“Oh god,” Keith groaned as he half shielded his eyes with his free hand. Trying his hardest to not look at Lance. Giving him every physical sign of do not come over here and praying to every god he wouldn’t. 

“Everything you say, It sounds like, Sweet talk to my ears.” Lance sang to the other patrons around him. “You could yell, "Piss off! Won't you stay away? It'll still be, Sweet talk! to my ears.”

He reached their table. Keith hid in his drink, apparently not even god could stop Lance McClain. 

“Oh when you laugh, I forget that it's about me.” The tune slowed.

“But it's alright. Yeah, cause being your punchline, still is something.” The other drunk patrons awed at the suddenly slower somewhat sad lyrics.

“Yeah, well I'm not scared, I'm not going nowhere!” He sang confidently plopping down on the table in front of Keith. There was no question who he was singing to now. 

Keith silently cursed whoever was responsible for buying cordless mics for this place. 

“Yeah, you might want me to drop dead! But I don't even caaaare!” He jumped up from the table, finally sparing Keith. 

As he went into the chorus again he made his way back up to the stage much to Keith’s relief. Keith caught himself starring as Lance playfully danced his way back up to the stage. He knew how to move that was for sure. He encouraged everyone to start singing the catchy, but simple lyrics. It worked, the entire bar was singing along to the sappy pop music.

As the Song faded out Lance added a quiet and serious, “Keith, you are amazing.” 

Drunken screams of joy erupted all around the bar along with quite a bit of clapping. The announcer on the other hand seemed glad to be rid of the overzealous performer. 

“Hey, babe.” Said Lance casually as he slid back into his seat and took a drink. 

“Hey,” Keith laughed. “So uh, I know I’m not yelling it to the world or anything, but you’re pretty great yourself. That was… something.” He said referring to the performance.

The embarrassment waring down from the attention Lance had put on them, Keith sat closer to his highly entertaining date. Lance downed the rest of his drink and Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“If you’re going to be talking like that I may need to down a few more of these,” Lance said jokingly holding up the empty glass with a grin. His tipsiness hiding the real reason for his blushing. 

“Well before that,” said Keith taking the empty glass from Lance’s hand and setting it on the table. Lance’s heart skipped as Keith’s arm wrapped around his waist in the small booth and pulled him even closer to the other man’s side. Lance could feel Keith’s soft breathe on his ear as he leaned his forehead on the side of Lance’s head. Waiting for Lance to make a move, waiting for permission. All Lance would have to do is turn his head and Keith’s lips would be right there. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” He asked his voice going low.

Lance hadn’t been the only one gaining courage from their drinking. 

Lance turned. 

Loud whooping and whistling came immediately from the tables around them and interrupted the moment. Keith jerked back embarrassment resurfacing, there was only so much alcohol could make him comfortable with. Lance was more focused on the sudden absence of lips than the other patrons and licked his lips still feeling the ghost of Keith’s lips on his. 

After the loud cheering scene Keith decide he had had enough to drink for the night. Lance finished his drink for him. 

Walking out of the bar there was a few overly drunk guys talking a bit too loudly. As Lance and Keith walked by Lance quite clearly caught the word ‘faggots’. He steeled his expression and pulled Keith along hoping he hadn’t heard anything. Hoping unfortunately isn’t always enough. 

“What did you just say to my boyfriend?” asked Keith whirling back around to face the 3 guys. 

The two more sober of the group looked away and ignored the confrontation while the third man confidently defended his statement, “I said, ‘Those faggots don’t b’long ‘round here’.” He punctuated this by pulling out his knife. That was a mistake. 

“And iff You got a problem wit-“ he was cut off by the ground rushing at his face. 

Keith had the guy on the ground and his knife out of his hand before Lance could even get a word out. 

“Hey! What’s going on over there?” Yelled the bouncer from next to the door. The man in the black T-shirt headed over to the group of men. 

“Just some violent drunks,” said Keith quickly sobering up but his words were casual. “that happen to be armed.” he finished handing over the knife to the employee. 

“That fag hit me!” Howled the man barely able to get back onto his feet.

“Yeah, yeah,” said the bouncer grabbing the unruly drunk by his arm and lifting him upright.

“He did start it!” said one of the drunk’s friends pointing at Keith. 

“Are you Freaking kidding me!” started Lance towards the man. “You’re the ones-“ Keith grabbed his date’s arm and shook his head. 

“Really now?” said the bouncer sarcastically, “So, you wouldn’t mind sticking around to look over the recording to prove that.” He finished nodding his head toward the camera placed above the entrance of the bar. 

The drunk’s friends immediately looked at one another and took off down the street. 

“Guess not then,” finished the employee his face neutral. 

“You guys might want to stick around til the cops get here,” finished the man guiding the drunk to the door where the owner had shown up with phone to ear. 

 

 

‘Sorry for the weird night,” said Keith looking over at Lance after giving their statements to the police. 

“Hey, that guy definitely had it coming, also those where some awesome moves,” Lance said eyes brightening, “You’re definitely going to have to show me how you did that sometime.” He finished with a smile and nudge of Keith’s shoulder. 

“Hey, um do you want to come over to my place?” asked Lance still starring down at his phone from texting Hunk to come pick them up.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Not sure how you usually go about relationships but that’s a little fast for me.” He finished with a smirk.

“Huh, oh!” Lance’s face quickly changed shades as he became very interested in the ground. “No, um not really what I meant actually.” His foot kicked a rock to the side and Keith smiled at his reaction. “It’s just been a kind of rough night and this is really not how I want our first date to end.” 

“I can see that,” Said Keith edging him on with a smile after seeing such a strong reaction after implying Lance was looking for something more physical for the ending of their night.

“I wanted to know if you would be up for a movie or something to cheer up a bit before you go back home.” He moved a bit from one foot to the other. “I completely understand if you don’t want to, it’s been a crazy night. I’m sure Hunk wouldn’t mind dropping you off at your place if you want.” Lance finished.

“One question,” said Keith getting Lance to look up at him again. “Disney or Pixar?” 

“I was thinking Disney, light hearted not too deep, nothing too cry-y.” said Lance with a more flushed out explanation than Keith was expecting. “Figure we can save that for some other time.” 

“Ha, Disney it is then.” He chuckled. 

 

 

“Hey, Shiro I’m not going to need that ride. I’m going back with Lance and his friends. Don’t wait up.” Keith texted his roommate from Hunk’s ride. 

“ ;) ” was all the reply Keith got. 

“Not like that.” Keith breathed a deep sigh as he responded. 

“Ah, man. I wish I would’ve been there for that,” Pidge responded excitedly to Lance’s retelling of Keith’s awesome take down. Keith smiled at the excitement for a fight from the younger man. 

“Uh, huh, and exactly what do you think you would’ve been able to do short stack?” Lance teased. 

“More than you apparently,” teased Pidge right back causing Lance to go quite and look out the window with a pout. “Also haven’t got to try this baby on anyone yet,” Continued Pidge pulling out a menacing black box out of his cargo pants pocket. 

Keith eyes went wide as Lance asked, “What the heck is that?”

A loud zapping noise exploded in the car along with a bright spark that lit up the dark interior.

Hunk swerved the Jeep in surprise at the dangerous display happening next to him. 

“OH my god, cool it Pidge!” 

Pidge smiled sheepishly while waving around the Taser, “Sorry, just haven’t been able to test it in a while.”

The group miraculously made it back to the apartment with no injuries.


	6. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies and making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some cute stuff guys. Hope you like the ending of the first date!

Lance plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, one of the few things he could make unsupervised by Hunk. Lance placed the bowl between him and Keith on the Couch, creating a small barrier. 

“So um…,” Lance started awkwardly. “Did you mean what you said at the bar earlier?” 

“Huh?” Keith’s eyebrows came together a bit. “About what?”

“Well I mean, when uh,” Lance breathed deep. “When those guys were talking about us and you kinda called me your boyfriend.” 

“Oh,” Keith went a little pink. “I’m sorry, we didn’t really talk about what we were I guess.” He said playing with the longer hair at his neck. “I would like to be, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah!” Lance said immediately smiling at the other boy. “I was just checking is all.” He finished feeling a bit dumb. 

“So, like I was saying earlier, you’re totally going to have to show me some moves sometime,” said Lance hurriedly changing the subject. “I know it could’ve been a pretty bad situation, but you were super cool taking that guy down.” Said Lance getting the movie started. “I mean only if you want to.” He added shyly curbing his enthusiasm. He knew he annoyed people when he got too excited about something. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” Keith grabbed the popcorn bowl and moved closer to Lance holding the bowl between them. “I actually help teach a defense class at the college gym if you want to stop by sometime,” he continued their shoulders and thighs touching on the couch. “Or were you thinking of private lessons?” Keith’s mouth was dangerously close to Lance’s ear and his hand was suddenly on his leg. 

Lance’s heart beat a little harder at the words private lessons and the added closeness. 

“Because I could definitely fit you in.” said Keith casually as he removed his hand in favor of grabbing some popcorn with a small smile waiting for Lance’s reaction. Lance could talk the talk but in actual physical situations he was easily flustered. Keith loved it.

“Um, yeah,” Lance distractedly watching Keith’s hand as he ate. “I’ll stop by sometime.” Lance’s eyes refocused. “Man, how many jobs do you have?” Lance said coming back to reality. He tried hard not to imagine Keith in tight gym clothes or what private lessons would entail exactly. 

“I just do the Defense class twice a month, the body shop and night deliveries are my main ones.” Replied Keith only a little disappointed with Lance’s quick recovery. “So I guess 3 technically.” 

“You make me feel super lazy,” said Lance taking a hand full of the popcorn. “I mean I take a full class load but I don’t do much other than that during the semester.” he starred at the screen as he popped a few pieces in his mouth, “Though I do have a summer job when I go home.” 

Keith was silent. ‘shit,’ thought Lance looking at the other boy’s stern expression. He had been purposely staying away from family talk or homes since finding out exactly why Keith had taken the semester off. 

After a few minutes of silently watching the movie Lance quietly let out, “sorry.” He swallowed, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Keith stiffened beside him. “Not really Lance,” he replied flatly keeping his eyes on the TV. He sighed. It wasn’t Lance’s fault he was going through a rough time. Brushing his hand through his hair he relaxed back into the couch not wanting the night to go sour again and from his own fault this time. 

Lance was looking down and debating moving over again the closeness being suffocating in the awkward situation when Keith took his hand. “Thanks though,” Keith said letting go after a small squeeze, “Maybe some other time.”

 

“Hey guys,” Hunk entered the room.

“Pidge you ready yet?” asked Hunk knocking on his door.

“One sec,” came through the door. A second later so did Pidge with back pack and glow sticks. The two started heading to the door. 

“Whoa, where are you two heading to?” Lance asked confused. It was already after midnight.

“Light up the Library, there’s literally hundreds of fliers all over campus about it.” Explained Pidge throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “Glow sticks, games, good music,” Pidge threw a flier onto the coffee table in front of the couple.

“Aaaand free food!” exclaimed Hunk.

“See ya guys!” Hunk waved good naturedly as they left. They didn’t bother to invite them along. Hunk silently rooted for his best friend. Lance had been obsessing over Keith for the last almost year now not to mention the whirl wind the last week and a half had been for the both of them. 

 

 

The sudden emptiness of the apartment was very apparent. “So uh,” Lance said running his hand through his hair.

Keith grabbed the flier from the table. “Midnight to 3am, huh?” 

“You want to go?” Lance asked a bit confused. Lance was always up for a late night, but after the bar and the fight and the police he would’ve thought Keith wouldn’t be into it.

“Nope.” He let the flier fall back to the table, “Was wondering how long they might be gone.” He said plainly. 

“Oh, yeah that, okay.” Lance said his mind racing. ‘holy shit.’ Lance’s eyes were glued to the T.V.. Keith’s eyes were glued to him. 

He set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table on top of the flier and leaned back into the couch next to Lance. 

“Cause they’re my only ride back home.” Keith finished lying.

Lance coughed, “Yeah! I – I uh knew what you meant.”

Keith just smiled a soft knowing smile. As much as he had wanted to kiss Lance immediately after his friends had closed the door he steeled himself. As fun as it was teasing Lance, he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable or pressured. He really was the best thing to happen to Keith in a while and there was no way he was screwing up his first real relationship. Keith made an exaggerated yawning movement not altogether fake. He was riding out the last bit of energy he had. After working all night and then most of the day at the shop he was running low especially after the bar. 

“But you know it is getting pretty late.” He stretched his arms upward then wrapped one arm around Lance’s shoulder as he lowered them.

“OH, my god!” Lance laughed all the tension of the last few minutes going away. “You did not just do that.” 

Keith laughed as well at his bad joke. As he lifted his arm away from Lance it was roughly tugged back into place. Keith let out a small gasp as Lance more firmly positioned himself into Keith side. “I didn’t say I wanted you to move.” Lance explained not just talking the talk but walking the walk now. Keith had been mistaken about exactly how shy Lance was.

Keith let his hand slide into Lance’s. If someone would’ve told Keith a year ago he would be out of the closet, sitting on a couch, and holding the hand of a cute boy he wouldn’t have believed it. That is someone else’s life, it still felt weird, but so good. He leaned more into Lance. Keith’s heart pounded a little faster as the movie came to an end nothing to fill up the silence in the room, but their breathing. 

“You- uh,” started Lance still starring forward looking at the now black TV screen. “You could stay over if you want. No, pressure or anything, I could even sleep on the couch if you wanted.” It had been a really tiring night in all honesty.

Keith’s tongue quickly ghosted over his bottom lip before replying, “I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.” Keith’s hands were noticeably sweaty. He let go of Lance’s hand slightly embarrassed and subtly wiped his hand on his black pants. 

“It’s fine really, you’re the guest so I’d feel bad,” Lance stated assuming Keith had accepted his offer of sleeping over and therefor sleeping separately. “I’m pretty sure we have some extra blankets in the closet.” Lance stood and took the few steps necessary to reach the hall closet in the small apartment.

“Lance,” Said Keith slightly exasperated getting up and moving toward him. For someone who was known for being overly flirtatious he wasn’t making it easy on Keith. Keith could feel his face heating up a bit and was glad Lance was facing away from him. 

Keith’s hand landed on top of Lance’s on the closet door knob slowly pushed it back closed. His head leaned on Lance’s back not really wanting to look at the other man.  
“Oh.” Lance turned to see a light blush covering Keith’s face, his much lighter skin not hiding anything. 

Keith could feel Lance’s stare and pulled him into a kiss to break the trance. Lance let out a small exhale as Keith pushed him up against the closet door. Keith leaned back a bit his lips just out of reach of Lance’s. “I- I don’t want either of us to sleep on the couch.” He finally got out. 

“Oh-okay.” Said Lance dumbly. 

Keith’s lips were immediately back on his. The movies made making out and walking backwards look extremely easier than it actually was. Lance stumbled a bit as he led the boy flush against him back to his room. Keith huffed a bit as Lance broke the kiss to fumble with the door knob behind him in the dark hallway. The door flew open with a bang as it hit the wall. Both boys jumped a bit at the loud sound and chuckled while still holding onto each other in the shadow filled room.

“You know,” Lance pulled away a bit still encircled in Keith’s arms. “We don’t have to do anything.” He Clarified. “To be honest I’ve, uh..” he leaned his forehead against Keith’s in an effort to not look him in the eye. “Never actually-“ 

Keith couldn’t hold it back, he laughed. 

“Oh, Come on!” Said Lance pulling back, “Like you’ve ever done anything Mr. Just out of the closet.” Lance defended his inexperience with a reddening face. 

Keith stifled his laugh, “No, it’s just you act so confident and flirty all the time.” Keith pulled the flustered boy back against him into a gentle hug. 

Keith’s hands slid down Lance’s back and stopped to rest on his hips as he pulled back to look the slightly taller boy in the face. “You’re cute when you get like this.” He said honestly. “I like it.” 

The honesty only embarrasses Lance further. He didn’t have to show Keith his embarrassed face long before Keith was pulling him back down into another kiss. Keith’s lips were already warm and damp from the earlier kissing in the hallway. He let his hands slide down and play with the hem of Lance’s shirt. His hand rested on the top of lances pants while his thumb slid over Lance’s hip under his shirt. Lance’s breath paused for a moment at the feeling of Keith’s hands on sensitive skin. He felt Keith’s thumb hook into the waist band of his pants, Keith lightly moved his thumbs along the top of the waist band, teasing. It would be so easy to slip a hand down into Lance’s pants, but he doesn’t. 

Lance was already half hard from the heavy make out session and Keith’s hands tracing lines right above his arousal was only making him hotter. Lance’s hands stilled on the other man’s shoulders. As Keith’s hands went down Lance’s went up to wind into the slightly shorter man’s hair. Grabbing his hair Lance tilted his head back and deepened the kiss. Inexperienced or not he wasn’t going to let Keith Kogane get the upper hand. Lance’s tongue was hot in Keith’s mouth. Keith let out a content hum at the pulling of his hair. Lance pulled back a little sucking on Keith’s lower lip, letting his tongue roll over the trapped lip before letting go. 

“Damn,” Keith sighed before slamming them back together. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile through the next kiss. His smile quickly turned to a gasp as Keith’s hand ghosted over the front of his pants applying not nearly enough friction or pressure. 

“Please, please do that again.” Lance almost begged.

It was Keith’s turn to smile this time as he grabbed the other man’s hip and ground them again his leg creating the much needed pressure Lance had been craving.   
Grinding into him Lance caused the other boy to fall back on the bed. Lips quickly came back together in the dark room. Lance took the opportunity to climb onto the bed and straddle Keith’s lap, he could feel Keith’s arousal as well. His attention went to Keith’s hands running up his legs and firmly gripping his hips. Suddenly Keith’s hips were slowly thrusting up grinding into the man on top of him. 

The Over stimulation caused Lance to lose sight of the kiss. He propped himself up on his elbows hovering right above the boy driving him crazy. “Keith…” he sighed letting his forehead rest on Keith’s. His eyes closed focusing on the unholy grinding Keith was doing and what it was doing to him. Keith took advantage of the pause to hook his foot around Lance’s leg and flip him over on the bed, suddenly Lance was beside Keith instead of on top of him. 

‘Holy crap that’s hot,’ thought Lance at how easily Keith maneuvered him.

Keith laughed. 

Apparently it hadn’t been just a thought. 

“Like being pushed around a little?” asked Keith his pupils blown out half turned on and half the dark room as he whispered into Lance’s ear. 

Too turned on to be much embarrassed Lance wrapped his hand around the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Maybe,” he said with a somewhat sheepish smile pulling away from the quick kiss. 

Keith was finding it hard to focus. He had been awake for close to 30 hours strait now. The back of his head had started to pound about half an hour ago, but he had elected to ignore it for more interesting activities. Now however it was catching up to him. 

“Lance,” He said with a small wince the pain in his head spiking a little and sending black spots to his vision. 

“Whoa, you okay buddy?” Lance said immediately snapping to attention at Keith’s face. 

“Yeah, just haven’t slept since yesterday and I think it might be catching up to me.” He said rubbing his eyes.

“Wait what??” asked Lance confused. 

“Well my schedules are a little crazy, but I still really wanted to see you as soon as possible so I just skipped my usual sleeping schedule to go out and I thought it would be fine but apparently not,” he explained looking away another kind of blush taking over his face. 

It was Lance’s turn to laugh. 

“You did that all for me?” Lance got up from the bed. 

Keith propped himself up to watch the other man through tired eyes as he left the room. ‘Great, I blew it.’ He thought letting his head crash back down on the pillow making the queen sized bed bounce a little. 

“What do you usually sleep in?” Lance asked carrying a blanket and closing his bedroom door behind him. 

“Um… Just my underwear.” Keith answered.

“Cool, me too.” Said lance tossing the blanket at Keith and taking his shirt off. Keith’s eyes watched closely as Lance’s pants came off as well. Lance was lean, but well-toned. Keith had guessed as much when he had been running his hands over the other young man. It was something else to see though. Lance wore boxers, they were lose and did nothing to hide the evidence of what they had previously been doing. Keith was still similarly affected. He turned his eyes away. 

“You going to change or what?” 

“Oh, uh yeah.” Keith got up and Lance took his place in the bed. 

Lance did nothing to hide his starring as Keith’s shirt came off. Lance couldn’t help as his eyebrows raised for a second. He knew Keith had to be built but he was quite a bit more defined in the muscle department than Lance had assumed. ‘Guess the gym was no joke.’ He thought appreciatively. 

Keith fumbled with his belt for a second very aware of the other’s eyes on him. 

“Not so easy when someone’s starring at you, huh?” Lance asked with a smirk referring to Keith’s behavior seconds earlier. 

“Ha, sorry.” Keith said looking down. 

“I could look away or something if it actually bothers you.” Offered Lance not wanting to upset his guest.

“No,” Keith answered quickly. “No, uh you’re fine.” Pants finally off he crawled onto the bed where Lance had made room for him. 

Lance threw the blankets over both of them. As Keith laid his head on one of the many pillows on Lance’s bed he felt arms wrap around him from behind. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Lance’s breathe on his back. 

“This okay?” Lance asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah, yeah its nice.” He was once again glad to not be in Lance’s direct line of sight as he could feel his face heating up a bit again. 

Finally able to give into his exhaustion Keith let his eyes fall closed as he felt lips press lightly on his back. 

“Goodnight Keith.” 

“Night Lance.”


	7. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So a slightly shorter add on this time, but I hope you still like it!

Keith woke with a gasp. He grabbed his phone from the pile of clothes on the floor. “SHIT SHIT shit shit shit shit!” Keith hissed grabbing his clothes.

“Whoa, what’s up?” asked Lance as he sat up trying to focus his eyes on the blur having a panic attack in his bedroom.

“I’m an hour late for work with no way to get there. I was so tired last night I didn’t set my alarm.” He said texting his boss and Shiro at the same time trying to get a ride. “Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt?” as he threw last night’s booze and smoke smelling shirt back on the floor. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Lance crawled out of bed and opened his closet. “Need a ride?” he asked remembering Keith had come over with him in Hunk’s ride. “I don’t need my motorcycle today if you want to borrow it.” He said throwing a shirt Keith’s way. 

He caught it out of the air before it hit his face. “You sure?” he asked with a quizzical look. “You could just drop me off so I don’t have your ride all day.” 

“Yeah, just be careful with Blue. Trust me you do not want morning Lance driving your ass anywhere.” Lance explained with a rub of his eyes. “Lancey Lance needs his beauty sleep.” He grabbed his keys from the desk and tossed them Keith’s way. 

Lance’s eyes dropped to the wall next to the desk. “Oh, damn,” he said inspecting his wall in the morning light. The door had hit the wall so hard the night before the door knob made a perfect circle dent in the dry wall. “So much for getting that $300 deposit back.” He winced. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said glancing at the hole in the wall while grabbing his shoes.

“Wasn’t your fault man, just got a little excited last night.” He said a slight flush coming to his face with the memory of the late night activities and waking up a bit more. 

“Still, I could fix that.” said Keith looking at the dent, rubbing his hand gently over it.

“Really?” asked Lance impressed and slightly surprised. 

“Yeah,” He said inspecting the dent a bit further. “After work I’ll stop by the hardware store and get some drywall putty and come back here. I need to bring your motorcycle back anyway.”

“How are you good at everything all the time?” Asked Lance with a sleepy grin.

“Ha, I wouldn’t say that,” Keith said smiling shyly. “I just picked up a few things growing up.” He stood up ready to leave. “We didn’t have much so if something broke we kinda just figured it out.” 

“Huh, that’s pretty cool.” 

“So, see you around 5?” Keith asked opening the front door of the apartment. 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” Lance said a little sad he hadn’t gotten to cuddle a bit more. He hoped there would be other chances for that. 

 

 

“Ha! Getting into the muscle shirts or something Kogane?” Joe asked laughing as Keith entered the shop.

While Lance was a little taller than Keith he wasn’t quite as wide. The borrowed shirt pulled tight across his chest and biceps. He was is such a rush he hadn’t really thought about the fit of the shirt he had grabbed. 

“Nah, must have shrunk on me or who knows maybe I’ve just been working out more than your lazy ass,” joked Keith striking flexing poses. Keith let out a quick sigh of relief when his co-worker laughed along with his joke and didn’t ask any further questions about it. 

 

 

Lance’s eyes go unfocused starring at the computer screen. His eyes dart down to the time for the 30th time. How was he supposed to focus on homework when the hottest boy he had ever seen had just spent the night in his bed and was now walking around in his clothes? 

The doorbell rang.

‘Finally.’ Lance thought jumping up from his computer. 

“Hey,” Keith said standing on the porch. 

Lance was suddenly hit with a sense of Dejavu seeing Keith back on his porch. Their relationship certainly had become something completely different from 2 weeks ago. He was suddenly hit with thoughts of how close Keith had been to slipping away from him again. What if he hadn't followed him? what if he hadn't gotten on the motorcycle? It was all so surreal that they were dating now. 

“So, you going to let me fix that wall or what?” asked Keith awkwardly standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Lance stepped out of the way. Shutting the door behind him he added, “You know this is totally the start of a bad porno.” 

Keith barked a laugh, but his face still heated a bit at the implication. Keith hurriedly made his way to the bedroom back turned to Lance willing his face to not be red. 

As Keith worked Lance watched as his shirt pulled against the muscles of the other man. Starring off he tried to think of anyway he would get Keith to only wear his shirts. By the time Lance had come to a somewhat plausible scenario of smaller clothes for Christmas Keith was already lightly running his hand over the newly patched wall. 

Lance got up and inspected the wall. “Damn, you’re good.” He added a slight whistle. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall in front of Keith’s face knowing full well his shirt lifted up just right to expose a slight expanse of skin inches from Keith’s mouth. “But we may have a problem.” 

Keith’s eyes tore away from starring at the newly exposed skin to look up at Lance slight confusion on his face. 

“I don’t have anything to pay you with.” He finished with a sly smile. 

Keith’s lips turned upward into a slight smile, his eyes sparked with interest. He took the chance to reach out and grab Lance’s hips rubbing his thumbs across the exposed skin. Lance’s breath hitched slightly. Keith took his time sliding his hands up Lance’s sides. Rising to his feet he pulled Lance to his body and let his voice go intentionally low and husky, “I guess you could pay me with your body.” The words ghosted over Lance’s lips and caused a slight shiver he wasn’t expecting. 

Keith was the first to break into laughter. Lance chuckled a bit right after him not willing to admit how much the little play had affected him.  
Keith’s phone buzzed. After a quick glance down at the screen he said, “Seriously though I should probably be going. My ride’s here.” Putting his phone away he looked anywhere but at Lance’s face, “But uh, I’ll see you soon?” His eyes went to Lance’s face for confirmation. “Right?” 

“Yeah! Just text me.” He said masking his disappointment. 

“Will do.” Keith answered picking up the bag of tools and supplies Keith headed to the door. 

Lance shuffled a bit in the doorway in the wake of the awkward silence of the good bye. 

“I um,” Lance’s eyes focused on Keith. “I didn’t really say it before and I guess its…not like its needed, because I know you know. I just felt like saying it out loud, that I really like you.” Lance wasn’t sure what to say in the wake of such an adorable display, so he didn’t say anything. 

Lance’s lips were on his right after the words left his mouth. 

Impatient loud revving cut the kiss short. Lance’s eyes went over the balcony and landed on an impressively large black Harley motorcycle with an equally impressive rider as far as Lance could tell from the 3rd floor. Lance’s face went a little warm at being watched. 

Keith however threw up a middle finger and quickly kissed him again. As Lance’s eyes opened after Keith’s lips left his Keith was already halfway down the stairs.  
“See you!” Keith called from below him. 

Lance watched as the black motorcycle playfully pulled away before Keith could get to him. Slowing to a stop the driver finally let Keith hop on. Grabbing a helmet Keith punch the other man in the arm before climbing on. 

Lance found a dorky smile coming to his face at the display in the parking lot…. He had it bad for that boy.


	8. mixtape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more cute Klance with a bit of smut.

‘It has to be here.’ Lance thought eyes burning into the screen. He had been searching for the last twenty minutes. He was starting to get desperate. He had even entertained the thought of giving in and heading over to Pidge’s room for help. But he was the mean clean meme machine and the master of social media, he couldn’t give up on something so in his domain. Pun intended. 

He had already been through Facebook, snap chat, twitter, Instagram, YouTube, dating apps, and hookup apps. He had even sunk low enough to slink through the abandoned ruins of Myspace and still nothing. He even ran Keith’s cell phone number to no avail. It was if all those years of watching Catfish on MTV had meant nothing. It kind of felt like a reverse catfish was being played on him, really cool person IRL and nothing online. 

‘What kind of serial killer isn’t somewhere on the internet?’ Lance thought with a huff. This hadn’t been the first time Lance had tried to find Keith on social media. Shortly after not seeing him around school anymore Lance had been determined to find his crush on the internet since he had disappeared irl. His efforts this time were just as fruitless as they were the first time. He finally pushed his chair back from the computer and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. He would just have to ask Keith about it when he came over later. 

 

“Hey, you don’t’ happen to have a Facebook do you?” Lance asked finally giving up on his frantic searching. 

“Nope.” Keith continued looking over his enrollment paper work for the spring. 

“Dude, please don’t tell me you don’t have anything online.” Lance was slightly distressed. All this time there had been nothing to find at all?

Keith looked up at his boyfriend’s tone. “Oh, no I do. There’s just not really any social media stuff.”

“Oookay…” Lance said a bit wary. “So, what, do you run some weird website or something?” 

“I mean, I have a Tumblr.” 

Lance’s face lit up. “Oh, oh, oh! Say no more, let me guess.” He said holding up his hand. “Okay, let’s see.” He starred into Keith’s eyes as if his Tumblr name would just pop out of his eyes. His eyes squinted a bit as he continued to stare. 

“Music blog, definitely. But like 80’s hair music or just rock from really obscure bands.”

That answer had Keith Laughing, “Um, no.”

“Damn, alright. How about… motorcycles?” He had never seen much car or motorcycle stuff on Tumblr but Keith was a little weird so it was a good guess. 

“No again,” He said with a soft smile. “I’ll give you a hint. It’s sort of a guilty pleasure.” 

‘Holy shit’ thought Lance. It’s a porn blog. Holy crap Lance had to find this thing. 

“So do you uh, do you make original posts or do you just repost?” he asked trying to clarify a few things, trying not to get too excited. 

“Hm..” Keith’s eyebrows scrunched up a bit, “I would say about half and half but a little more original than reposts.”

‘Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” Lance’s brain was shorting out. All he could think about was Keith taking pictures in black and white, in different angles, face cropped out, abs not. Shots from behind, back muscles, hands spread out on sheets, hands gripping sheets. Keith spread across an empty bed. 

His mouth was dry as he asked, “Is it pictures of you?” As excited as he was he really didn’t want to say porn blog out loud. Not to mention a lot of the artsy people that run those kinds of blogs don’t really appreciate their blogs called that. 

“Huh…no?” Keith said with a raised eyebrow and a slight frown. “Why would it be?” 

“Oh,” Lance’s face got hotter. “Um, no reason. Just narrowing down my guesses.” That dream died fast. Though now that he gave it a little more thought someone with that kind of blog probably wouldn’t have been so shy about taking off their clothes just to sleep. 

A softer smile returned to Keith’s face. “You know I could just show you, right?” 

He reached over Lance and took his laptop. Reaching the website and logging in he said, “It’s not anything amazing or anything.” 

Lance didn’t say anything as he eagerly awaited the reveal.

Keith turned the laptop back around and passed it to Lance.

This…This was not what Lance had been expecting. Not. At. All.

*insert over used aliens meme here*

“This…This is amazing!” Lance laughed, “Oh my god, you’re a conspiracy blogger!?” 

‘Well just like for fun and I like space stuff.” Keith said shyly. “I don’t really talk about my blog to non-Tumblr people though.” He finished, hands busy messing with his hair.

“No like, I don’t really buy into conspiracy theories or really take them too seriously but I do really like reading through them.” Lance said continuing to scroll through the blog.

“And honestly alien conspiracy theorists are my absolute favorite to read through, bigfoot and religious conspiracy theorists are a close second and third.” 

“What about ghosts?” 

“Oh no, Ghosts are real, so that doesn’t count.” Lance said with a smirk. 

Keith laughed. 

After a few minutes of scrolling through Keith’s blog and an energetic conversation about a bar in Roswell filled with alien conspiracy memorabilia that they now definitely had to go check out sometime, because the biggest Alien nerd had yet to go to Roswell and Lance was not having it.

Keith cleared his throat to get Lance’s attention away from the computer. “So the karaoke thing made me kinda think and I’m definitely not singing for you in front of a bunch of people but I did do a kinda cringe-y thing,” he said taking a CD out of his back pack. “In solidarity.”

“Oh my god, please please please tell me that is a mix tape,” said Lance excitedly starting to bounce a bit on his rolling desk chair. 

“Yeah, I knew this was a mistake.” He said quickly putting the CD back into his bag. “Nevermind”

“Oh, uh uh.” Said Lance grabbing for the bag. “That is my new most prized possession you have there.” 

Keith weakly played a game of keep away before surrendering the bag to Lance after a heartfelt, “I really do want it,” from Lance along with a pout for good measure. 

Lance quickly put the disk in his laptop before Keith could change his mind and pressed the play icon. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the first song. “Didn’t know you liked Saint Motel.”

“I don’t really, but you do.” Keith explained shifting from one foot to the other. “And it says what I want to say.” 

Lance hummed along. 

“The rest are all me though so I hope they aren’t too bad.” He explained leaning up against the wall next to the desk to watch Lance’s reactions. 

Lance glanced over the list and clicked next. The heavy rock sound of the next few songs was expected. It fit Keith to like music like this. He got out of his desk chair as the slower Artic monkeys started to play and offered his hand to Keith. 

Keith’s hand hesitantly lifted and met Lance’s. Lance pulled him from the wall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Keith Lance’s hand coming to rest on his back. 

“Dancing.” Stated Lance pulling Keith along to sway to the sultry music. 

The last song came on and it was softer than the rest. 

“Hm…This is definitely make out music.” Whispered Lance into his ear. 

“Ha,” Keith huffed, “you think so?”

“Or at least it could be,” Lance’s hand traveled up his back and moved to his hair, “if you wanted.” 

He wanted. 

Lance gasped as Keith’s lips went immediately to his neck, working his way up to his ear. 

The music stopped. They didn’t. 

Keith had always imagined a darker setting instead of the middle of the day, but no way was he complaining at this point. The daylight slotted in through the window to draw lines across the lovely man under him. Casting him in lights and darks, he was beautiful. He couldn’t stop the urge to pull Lance into his arms squeezing him to his chest. 

Lance laughed softly at the sudden embraced. “You okay?”

“Ha, way more than okay.” Keith joked as he kissed Lance’s neck.

The make out session slowed as their lips met again. Keith playfully ran his tongue over Lance’s lips before being let into his mouth. As the kiss deepened their bodies slotted together perfectly.

Keith’s hands slid down the chest of the man under him pausing momentarily to rub over the exposed nipples and draw a small gasp from Lance.

Keith broke their kiss to set his elbows on either side of Lance’s head. “Hey,” He said looking into Lance’s half lidded eyes, “there’s something I wanted to try.”

“Like what?” Lance asked letting his hands lightly run along Keith’s sides.

“like…. Something I might not be great at” Keith bit his lower lip and broke eye contact. “but I wanted to try to use my mouth.”

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

“I don’t think, it would be possible for you to be bad at that.” 

“Just um.. tell me if you don’t like something.”

Keith worked his way down Lance’s body. He paused and licked over his nipples which earned him a gasp from lance. He stroked him as he left marks along his torso. As he sucked marks into Lance’s skin moans followed the movement of his lips. Keith couldn’t get enough of the sounds he was pulling from the other man. 

“God, Keith please.” Said Lance throwing his head back on his pillow while he gently thrusted into the other man’s fist. 

Keith couldn’t help the small gasp at Lance’s pleas. He had wanted to draw this out as long as possible, but he couldn’t ignore Lance’s near begging. 

He gave a few testing swipes of his tongue at the head while keeping his eyes on Lance. Lance’s hips started to go up at the contact and Keith quickly shoved them back down. He would really rather not be choked or worse. Images of accidentally throwing up hit Keith. No way was he letting that happen, he would never get laid ever again. 

“Getting a little impatient?” Keith teased trying to leave his nerves behind and focus. 

“Sor-“ Lance’s apology was cut off by Keith finally letting Lance into his mouth while keeping a firm hold on his hips. 

Lance’s hands immediately went to lightly push through Keith’s hair as he gently went up and down testing how far he could go while still stroking the rest of Lance’s cock in his hand. 

“God…” Lance sighed looking down at Keith taking him into his mouth. It was the hottest thing Lance had ever seen. 

Keith trusted Lance enough to move his hands down to stoke along his balls which made the man under him let out more addictive noises. Keith had no idea it would be this fun pulling out all kinds of sounds from Lance. 

“Keith,” Lance said moving his hand to stroke Keith’s face. “I want to touch you too.” 

Keith slowly swirled his tongue around the head before stopping to look up at Lance. 

“Lay down on your side and move your feet towards my head and face me.” Instructed Lance. Keith gave him a quizzical look so he added, “trust me, you’ll like it.” 

Keith had just been sucking him off but that somehow affected him more, causing him to look away as he moved to where Lance wanted him. 

Lance was still very accessible to Keith’s mouth, but now Lance was angled towards Keith’s crotch as well. 

“Move your leg back,” Lance said gently pushing on the offending leg. Keith did as he was told and suddenly Lance’s head was resting on his thigh and his dick was in his mouth without another word. 

Keith let out a gasp at the sudden warmth wrapped around him. Seeing Lance going for a 69 configuration Keith caught on and rested his head on Lance’s thigh before continuing. It was much more comfortable than having to hover over the other man. Keith let his hands roam over Lance cupping his balls and squeezing the perfect butt that was suddenly too close and tempting not to. Keith felt like he could do this forever feeling every moan he got out of Lance vibrate on his dick and vice versa. Though after a few minutes Keith had to admit he was getting close and after holding out for a few minutes after that he let off of Lance and gasp out a warning.

“Me too.” Lance replied breathing hard. 

Suddenly Lance was at the other end of the bed his head leaned up against Keith’s shoulder as they continued to stroke each other. Keith didn’t think he could last much longer. Part of him really wanted to see Lance come first. Tilting his head down he lightly sucked Lance’s ear while picking up the speed on Lance’s dick. “Are you going to come for me?” he asked. 

“Yes, god yes.” Was all Lance could get out before coming between them. Keith came seconds after.

Keith grabbed the man next to him and couldn’t help kissing him. “you are amazing.” Then. “We- uh we might want to clean up.” He said with a slight grimace at the sticky texture coating them both.

 

Keith's mix tape (CD)

Saint motel – Cold cold man  
Wombats – Give me a try  
The 1975 – Heart out (figure my heart out)  
Artic Monkeys – are you mine?  
Miguel – Simple Things


	9. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up things are about to get a little angsty. The cute stuff will be back in awhile! Hope you like it anyway.

Sitting on the couch next to Lance Keith could hear a loud frustrated shout come from Pidge’s room. He jumped slightly and turned to Lance, “Umm..?”

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s just pissed the retro video game he bought isn’t able to play on the console he has.” Explained Lance. 

“All the chatrooms online said there was a high chance my console would be backwards compatible. How was I to know I had a refurbished edition?” Pidge busted out of his room game in hand. 

“What is it?” asked Keith starring at the game almost recognizing it. 

“Empire Smash gold edition with all the extra levels included!” Pidge started excitedly. “Also the side character comes already unlock so you can use her for previous levels you couldn’t before.” Pidge sighed. “If only I could play it.” 

“That would work on a .01 console, right?” he asked.

“Well yeah, but no one can get their hands on those anymore.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “they don’t even make replacement parts for them.” 

“I have one.” He replied watching the shorter man’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh my god!” Lance contributed in the background. “Of course you do. Is anything you have up to date?” he teased.

“It’s at my house though and that might be a problem.” 

They all got quiet at the memory of Keith’s family situation. 

“But I should probably go get my stuff at one point anyway,” Keith’s eyes went to the ground, “If he hasn’t already gotten rid of everything.”

“So, what I’m hearing is a badass road trip to get Keith’s stuff back mission is in order?” pidged asked standing up excitedly bouncing on his heels. 

“Um….” Lance looked at Keith. While Lance had told his roommates of Keith’s problematic family Keith didn’t really bring anything else about the situation to light. He didn’t know if Keith would even want to see his dad or go to the town. 

Keith’s eyebrows came together slightly and his frown deepened in thought. He looked up coming to a decision. “Yeah, I think it is.” 

“Hell yeah!” Pidge exclaimed as he ran to bang on Hunk’s door. “Hey, Hunk up for a road trip?” 

 

 

“He shouldn’t be home at this time of day,” said Keith for the 10th time starring out the window. 

Lance squeezed his hand. 

They had made it into the small town with time to spare, it was in the middle of Keith’s dad’s work day. Which lead to no possibility of him coming home at this time. 

“Left here,” Keith directed. “The grey and white trailer with the big wooden porch up here.” 

Hunk pulled into a dirt road leading up to a big trailer sat on a big plot of open field. The open space seemed well kept except for the few patches of weeds growing along the wire fencing. 

They all turned to look at Keith. 

“Thanks for coming all this way guys, but I should probably do this part alone.” He said opening the door. “I shouldn’t be more than 10 minutes.” Hopping out he added, “We’ll be back on campus battling it out on the console 1.0 before you know it.” Faking a light attitude. 

He walked up the steps he had ran down months prior. He paused at the door, heart pounding at the memory of the last time he walked through it. Yelling, rain, dark. His ears rang. Dark spots formed on the door in front of his face. He was going to throw up. 

“Keith,” a soft voice came through the fog. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was turned around. 

He slid down the door, he needed to sit. Tears stung his eyes, but didn’t spill over. 

“You okay buddy?” Lance’s concerned face came into view as he kneeled down in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed out, as he continued to take in breathe after deep breathe. His vision finally cleared enough to see his boyfriend in front of him. 

Lance’s outstretched hand finally came into view, Keith took it and didn’t stand. Arms wrapped around him and he breathed in the calming sent of familiar cologne as he was pressed against Lance’s chest. He clung to the other man trying to ground himself. He was fine now. He wasn’t alone. He had friends and a boyfriend. Support. Love. 

‘I’m not alone. I’m not alone. I’m not alone.’ He repeated to himself. Getting away from that awful night and back into the present. 

After a few more breathes Lance asked, “Ready?” 

Keith nodded and let Lance help pull him up, slightly surprised by how easily he was lifted by the other man.

Turning to the door Keith reached into his jacket pocket and wondered if his key would even still work. It didn’t really look like the locks had been changed but he wouldn’t have put it past his father to do so after he had left. 

The key slid in and turned. His breathe stopped again. He swallowed and pushed the door open. 

Most things were the same, dishes had piled up, and junk mail littered the counter tops. He didn’t pause as he grabbed a couple big black trash bags from under the sink and made his way back to his room in an almost sprint. Nothing had been touched. His things were left as if he had never left. It was as if he had left minutes ago instead of months ago. Confusion set on his face. He had expected a mess or nothing in the room at all. Not, just not this. He decided he would process it later. 

“Lance..” 

“Yeah?” Lance was at his side immediately. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, can you just hold this open for me?” he asked handing Lance the first trash bag. 

“You got it.” He said shaking out the dark plastic and tense smile settled on his face. Supportive and concerned for his boyfriend. 

Keith opened up his closet first. It was great to see all his old clothes since he hadn’t grabbed much the night he left. 

“Whoa dude, digging all the black.” Said Lance cheekily from behind him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith quickly grabbed all his clothes and stuffed them into the trash bag in Lance’s hands. 

He also grabbed a few pairs of shoes, before closing up the bag. 

Quickly turning to his shelves he grabbed the console for pidge and selected quite a few books off the shelf he had been missing. 

“Alright.” Keith looked around his room. “We should go.” 

Lance carried his bag of clothes out the door. Keith hesitated, he wouldn’t be seeing this room or house again. He looked around carefully one last time. He had taken the truly important items with him the night he left everything else had been a luxury at the time. 

“You forget something?” Lance looked at him from the kitchen. 

“No,” He shut the door. 

Heading towards the door Keith stopped a second time in front of the note pad attatched to the fridge. Eveything screamed for him to leave, but he had left so many notes on that fridge it felt wrong to leave without saying anything. His hand was on the marker. But it was also wrong to abandon your child.

The door slammed behind the two men and the note pad stayed empty.

The ride back was much less tense than the ride to Keith’s old home. Looking out the window Keith watched as the town he grew up in passed by. Being away for month’s he thought he would miss it, but he didn’t. He was sure to not look away until they were passed the city limits, might as well make sure he sees everything since he had decided he was never coming back. 

They had just started to set up the game console and left behind the somber mood of the drive to Keith’s. 

“I’m totally wrecking you all,” said Pidge plugging in the last cord. 

“Ha! You’re on!” replied Lance, “I was a pro!” He grabbed a controller. 

Keith had settled back on the couch with Hunk watching the 2 gamers bicker with an amused smile. 

That’s when Keith’s phone began to ring. 

Everyone froze. 

Keith pulled his phone out and stared. 

He couldn’t move. 

Lance did. 

“Hey,” his hand went to Keith’s knee. “You don’t have to answer it.” 

His eyes never left the front display, “This is the first time he’s called me.”

Lance’s heart dropped. How could anyone just never check up on their kid like that? 

The phone continued to ring. 

He couldn’t answer it. 

So he didn’t. 

It didn’t ring again. 

“He left a message.” Keith stared at the new update. 

“Um, Hey, uh,” hunk stuttered out next to them. “I know we haven’t know each other for that long, but I’m not sure you should listen to that.” 

“What do you mean?” Keith said getting louder, “It’s literally the only message I have from my father in the last 6 months!” he stood up. 

Hunk held up his hands, “I’m just saying none of us want you getting hurt.” 

Everyone in the room turned to give Keith sad eyes. He didn’t take it well. 

“So what I just never get to know?!” 

“Well one of us could listen to it for you.” Added Pidge pausing with a tangle of cords in his lap. 

Everyone shared glances, except Keith who was still caught in a staring contest with his phone. 

“Hey,” Lance touched his shoulder. “You don’t owe him anything. You don’t have to listen to it at all or know what he wanted to say to you.” 

“Easy for you to say Lance,” Keith’s eyes had turned cold on his boyfriend, “You have what 10 people in your immediate family alone?” 

Lance’s eyes looked to the ground. 

“Well I don’t.” Said Keith holding up the phone to Lance’s face. “I just have this asshole,” un-spilled tears had started to collect in Keith’s eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Didn’t want to let any of his new friends see what a pathetic person he really was, how unwanted he was, unworthy of a call for 6 months. 

Lance said something quietly still not looking up. 

“What?” 

“Bullshit,” he said quietly. “What am I to you then? And more importantly then what is Shiro? Apparently not the brother you say he is to you.” 

At Lance’s words Keith’s tears had spilled over, “He’s my dad Lance..” Keith was on the floor, “And he doesn’t want me.” 

“You don’t know that…” hunk added quietly to the tense moment. 

Keith looked to his phone. Flipped it open and went to the messages. 

“I..” he held out the phone to the group of friends he had collected. “I can’t..” he said closing his eyes. 

Hunk and pidge looked to Lance who’s arms where now around Keith. His eyes grew round and he shook his head. 

Looking at one another they sighed. 

Hunk took the phone. 

They all waited. 

Hunk lowered the phone. 

“Well,” said pidge.

Hunk shook his head. 

“I didn’t delete it, but you should.” He handed the phone back to its owner. 

“Thanks,” said Keith barely audible. 

Hunk looked away. 

He stood, untangling himself from Lance’s arms. “So, uh.” He grabbed his helmet. “I’m going to skip the game night tonight, but uh, you guys have fun.” 

He made his way to the front door.

Lance was quick to catch him. 

“Hey,” Keith didn’t look at him, instead keeping his eyes on the door. “You don’t have to be alone.” 

Keith sucked in a breathe as water stung his eyes again. What Lance had said casually had hit Keith hard, someone who wasn’t going to let him be alone.   
“I just need some time.” He replied, “But you have no idea how much that means to me.” He said finally facing Lance. 

Satisfied Lance let go of his boyfriend. 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” asked Lance watching his boyfriend head for the stairs. His heart ached, he wanted to wrap Keith in hugs and kisses, but that’s not what he needed right now. There was always time for that later. 

“Absolutely.”


	10. Workout Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day everyone! This has been fun, but I think I'll leave it here. Thanks for reading everyone!

Lance pulled on his favorite under armor, the ones he knew clung to his body just right. Yeah, Workout clothes were not necessarily supposed to be about aesthetics but why not look good while he’s at it. He wanted Keith’s attention on him. The last few weeks had been hard on Keith, Lance wanted this to be fun.

The campus gym was a bit intimidating. Rows upon rows of classrooms and fitness center names ran across the first wall when walking into the building. After some starring Lance finally located the self-defense classroom Keith would be in. 

Keith had agreed to meet up with Lance after the class had ended to hangout, but in his nervousness Lance had shown up a good 15 minutes early. He leaned against the wall and watched the action. 

Lance’s plan of being the center of Keith’s attention as the young man on the mat was thrown to the ground by a much bigger instructor. 

Lance felt a tiny spike of jealousy as he saw Keith give out a laugh as he reached up to be pulled up by the other man. 

Made him wish he were the one throwing Keith around. Before he could really think it through he was pushing himself off the wall and speaking up. “Mind if I give it a try?” 

Keith’s eyes went straight to his boyfriend. 

“Sure.” Keith said with a smirk. 

Shiro gave Keith a strange look but continued teaching by instructing Lance on where to position his feet and hands to accurately deflect an attack from Keith.  
“So you’ll pull this foot back, hooking into his leg to throw him off balance.” Shiro said tapping Lance’s right foot. “And do be afraid to get in close. The worst thing you can do when you want to get someone to the ground is be too far away.” 

“No problem on the close thing,” he said giving Keith a look. 

“So as you pivot you hooked foot will work as a way to trip him and get him to the ground. Got it?” 

“Yup! All set.” Lance chirped excitedly.

“Alright, give it a slow go just to get the movement right.”

Lance. Pushed into Keith and pivoted to trip him and Keith easily tumbled to the floor with lance straddling him. 

“That good?” he asked the man under him. 

“Not bad,” Keith laughed out. “But you need to have a better hold on your opponent once you have them under you.” Keith explained as he pushed both of Lance’s legs out further spreading them and making the taller boy lose some of his balance. This made it extremely easy for Keith to roll him over. 

“I noticed that last time too.” Keith added from on top of Lance was a devious smile. 

Lance tried his hardest not to get embarrassed by Keith referencing the times Keith had moved him around in bed. 

“He’s right you know,” added Shiro from above them. Lance had almost forgotten they were not alone and his blush deepened. This guy had seen them together more than once now. 

“Try spreading Keith’s legs apart more and then use your body to flip him over.” Shiro continued ignoring the embarrassment on Lance’s face. 

“Oh-okay.” 

Lance’s legs hesitantly wiggled around before pushing against Keith’s legs and causing the other boy to fall on top of him and be more easily flipped. 

Keith landed with a soft thud as Lance got comfy on top of him. 

“That good?” He winked.

“Better,” Keith replied staying in training mode, but heat came to his face. 

Shiro coughed. 

Lance immediately got off of Keith realizing he had been straddling the man in public for a little while longer than what was probably socially acceptable. 

“Alright,” said Shiro addressing the class as a whole. “That concludes today’s session, if anyone wants a refresher or wants to bring a friend to try intro to self-defense we’ll meet back here in 2 weeks.” 

At that point most of the class had already left or was packing up anyway. 

“Hey, you must be the Lance I keep hearing about.” The older instructor held out his hand to Lance. 

“Lance, this is Shiro.” Supplied Keith.

Lance took the older man’s hand, “Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Same,” said Lance.

“You said you wanted to stay a bit longer right?” He tossed the classroom keys to Keith. “Don’t make a mess or anything.” He finished with a wink. 

Keith stood to defend himself, but Shiro was already out the door. 

“So, what did I miss in class today dojo master,” Lance asked with a smirk. 

Keith tilted his head in annoyance, “This isn’t a dojo and I’m very much not a master and I’m also not showing you martial arts.” 

“Whatever you say sensei,” he continued to flirt. 

That’s when Keith picked up the knife. 

“Um,” Lance held up his hands, “That’s a bit of an overreaction.” 

Keith smirked and held the knife to his hand and cut across it. 

“Keith!” 

“It’s a prop dummy.” He said holding up his unharmed hand. “This is what you missed.” He tossed the fake knife to Lance. 

He held out his arms in a ‘come at me bro’ stance. 

“You serious?” said Lance looking down at the prop in his hand. 

“You scared?” Keith teased. 

Lance had no idea how it happened but he was on the ground and he didn’t have the prop anymore. Which wasn’t completely true since he had seen firsthand Keith disarm someone, but that had been from outside the interaction and up close things felt so much more confusing and fast. 

“Lucky shot,” Lance looked up at Keith from the ground.

“Ha, sure,” said Keith with a smirk holding out a hand. 

A few round later and Lance was actually able to last a whole minute against Keith instead of the 2 seconds it took in the beginning to take him down. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for the first lesson.” Said Keith wiping his dripping forehead with the hem of his shirt. 

Protest caught in Lance’s throat at the display of muscle. He didn’t look away after Keith made a sound at the staring. 

“What?” Lance replied to the unamused look Keith was giving him. “You’re hot.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith smiled, “Hit the showers.” 

“I mean, only if you’re coming with,” Lance flirted not thinking Keith would actually take him up on the offer. 

5 minutes later Lance was being pushed up against a shower stall. Keith’s lips were on his in an instant and clothes were coming off. The shower itself was a bit crowded and had the two awkwardly moving arms and legs to keep under the water. Lance’s foot slipped on the tiled floors. Keith’s hand shot out to steady him and ended up slamming against the shower stall and creating a loud bang. Lance’s hands were busy sliding down Keith’s body, fully on display in front of him. 

“Maybe, this wasn’t the best idea,” said Keith moving his hands back from the wall. 

It was hard for Lance to agree when presented with such a rare opportunity but… “Yeah, Movies make this look a lot easier.” There was also a clump of hair that had been distracting him from the hot body in front of him since they got in the stall. Not the most clean or romantic of settings. 

“I’m just going to move to the next stall, see ya in a minute?” Keith said with his lips at Lance’s neck. 

“Absolutely,” agree Lance with a kiss. 

“Hey! Everything okay in here?” asked a voice from the showers room door. 

They both stiffened at the intrusion.

Lance’s mouth opened but Keith spoke first. 

“Uh, yeah, just slipped is all. Had to catch myself on the wall.” Keith didn’t technically lie. 

Both men took a sigh of relief when the door shut and then another frozen moment when a shower turned on. 

“Well, fuck.” Lance whispered. “I thought you had locked the showers door.” 

“I did, that’s one of the other instructors,” Keith explained. “We’ll just wait for him to leave.” Keith responded. 

“Won’t more people just be coming in?” 

“Damn, okay.” Keith looked down thinking. 

Lance started grabbing his towel. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to go out and open the door real quick then get into a shower, he’ll never know.” Explained lance heading out of the stall. 

Thankful for the low traffic at the gym Lance made it back to a stall just as the door opened again. 

 

“We are not doing that again.” Complained Keith outside the gym just thankful for not being fired. Fulling around in the showers was definitely on the no go list. 

“Good story though.” Lance responded nudging Keith playfully.

“Yeah,” he said letting the tension of almost getting caught go. Something told him he would be getting into a lot of fun situations if he and Lance stuck together. He was looking forward to it. “I’m sure we’ll have more.” 

Lance took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you stick around for more! The chapters may end up a bit short anyway but, I'm aiming for updating every 2 weeks. I'll put in the notes if this ever changes.
> 
> UPDATE!  
> Hey guys! I will be continuing this fic! with school going on I won't be able to do the normal upload speed, but i'll have another update on valentines day. See you then, thanks for sticking around!


End file.
